halruaafandomcom-20200214-history
Halruaan Pantheon
Halruaan Pantheon | Halflling Pantheon | Elf Pantheon | Dwarf Pantheon Early in Halruaan history, the people likely followed a broader pantheon derived from their previous cultures—the Lapal the divinities of the jungle and yuan-ti, and the Netherese their own deities. These eventually gave way to the current divine beings worshiped in the land of wizards. The vast majority of Halruaans venerate Mystra, the deity of magic. They see service to her as beneficial to their way of life, and prayers asking for protection of the Weave are a daily ritual. Halruaan churches fall into one of two related to this pantheon: *The Church of the Tutor and the Student (Mystra, Azuth, Savras, Velsharoon) *The Church of the Nightmother (Shar) Dogma *2.1 World Tree (ash tree). **Also a mountain (Mount Olympus), where the gods live & connections between the planes halfling pantheon: World Tree connected to the Green Fields (halfling afterlife plane) * 2.2 Dragon or Serpent * A battle ending with the slaying of a serpent by a hero. * 2.3 Sun * The sun is imprisoned in a rock, and the hero splits the rock to reinstate the sun * 2.4 Earth as a body * The earth was created from the body of a giant. Yemos, dismembered by his twin, Manu. His flesh is the dirt, bones are the rocks, his blood is the water. His sweat is the sea and his hair is the trees. * Sometimes, Yemos has given his life willingly to create the earth. * Sometimes, its a giant stew that Manu is cooking to eat. * 2.5 Brothers * 2.6 Bulls * 2.7 Other myths *Daevas (Vanir) and Asuras (Aesir), both demonized in later traditions. Followers Clerics of Mystra or Azuth and Velsharoon have small followings subservient to the church of Azuth. cult of Shar (and her Shadow Weave). Cleric of the Tutor and the Student (Halruaan pantheon): Mystra (Magic), Azuth (Spells), Savras (Mages) and Velsharoon (Necromancy) Clerics of Halruaan Pantheon Mystra or Azuth and Velsharoon have small followings subservient to the church of Azuth. cult of Shar (and her Shadow Weave). Cleric of the Tutor and the Student (Halruaan pantheon): *Mystra (Magic), *Azuth (Spells), *Savras (Mages) and *Velsharoon (Necromancy) Paladin Orders Paladin of the Tutor and the Student (Halruuan pantheon) - Divine Hunter (Paladin): Precise Shot, Divine mount->Imbue ammunition, - Hospitaler of the Tutor and the Student (Halruuan pantheon) - Cavalier of the Tutor and the Student (Halruuan pantheon): Paladin/Fighter/Cavalier Deities Although they are worshipped as a religion, followers sometimes pay special attention to a particular god. Velsharoon Clerics of Velsharoon prayed for their spells at midnight, when the secrets of the night are best unearthed. For a relatively young faith, the clergy of Velsharoon had quickly established a large number of holy days and rituals. *The Binding of the Crypt and the Pact of the Everlasting were two rituals performed by powerful clerics, allowing them to return as an undead creature or be raised from the dead automatically if they were slain. Both rituals involved numerous other horrible incantations and the foul sacrifice of numerous good-aligned sentients. *The Church of Velsharoon was a new one, and what hierarchy existed was found within individual temples. Many clerics of Velsharoon spent their days in necromantic research, seeking to understand and expand the faith's collective knowledge of life, death, and undeath. Most had created hundreds of undead servitors, some of them unique. *"support" activities for the faith —- grave robbing, embalming, or teaching. cure the minor ills of the populace to bring in funding or worldly supplies for the church, and to more easily gather information about its enemies. *less against the Shar Savras - Benign Order of the Third Eye: Archivists, collect information, collect magic, collect lore, rob grave, Shar * - Antipaladin of Shar * - Priest of Shar (Cleric): * Shar Priestesses: some of Halruaa’s growing cult of Shar have begun to wonder whether Crinti magic might speed their ascent to power. Mountain Temples There is only one temple stronghold dedicated to Azuth. It is in the mountains near Lhair in western Halruaa. There are eight temples to Mystra in the mountains around the Nath, each one dedicated to one of the major schools of magic. The largest temple, under Mt. Talath, is dedicated to all forms of magic. Category:Religion Category:Halruaa